Truth Bomb
by Duane Barry
Summary: For a moment, just a moment, he experienced a fierce urge to roll her over and plant his flag for God and country. But that would come later; this was all for Scully.


Truth Bomb

AUTHOR: Duane Barry

RATING: NC-17

SPOILERS: None really, but I imagine this to be around Season 3.  
DISCLAIMER: I couldn't handle the responsibility...  
SUMMARY: 'For a moment, just a moment, he experienced a fierce urge to roll her over and plant his flag for God and country. But that would come later; this was all for Scully.'  
FEEDBACK: Good or bad, I will be forever grateful. duane_barry

xxx

Scully's drunken confession haunted him, every day. Multiple times a day. It plagued his thoughts constantly, her little secret remaining upmost in his mind despite any and all attempts to ignore it.

Scully, had never orgasmed with a man. That little fact surprised him anew every time, crashing onto his head like a dropped piano. It just did not compute. Scully was the total package; sexy, intelligent and kind hearted. What kind of loser scores a woman like her and fails -repeatedly- to get her off? It was selfish, it was pathetic,  
in fact it was a tragedy.

And it needed rectifying.

They hadn't mentioned the conversation since it happened, she was obviously embarrassed for revealing such intimate detail about herself and he had done his best to remain the sensible, mature homosapien that Scully had come to rely on; but it was an uphill battle with his animal instincts the entire way. Whether deliberate or not, Scully had sent out the mating call and it was all he could do not to swing from the trees, beating his chest.

Take, for instance, now. Going over their notes in her motel room,  
Scully sitting beside him on the edge of the bed. He should have been listening to her, paying attention to her post mortem results, but instead all he could think about was burying his face between her thighs, and what it might be like to taste her as she came all around him. He could make that happen for her, of that he was certain. He might have been on the bench for a few seasons but that didn't mean he didn't know how to play the game.

"Mulder?" She waved her hand in front of his glazed eyes to draw him out of his pornographic fantasy land; he fidgeted uncomfortably, the growing erection in his sweatpants was starting to make him feel awkward about sitting so close to her. "You haven't heard a word I said, have you?"

The sound of her voice, sleepy and sensual at once, and the motion of her hand rubbing her sore shoulder brought him to full arousal.  
She tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she hit a sweet spot,  
"Maybe we should call it a night. We're both beat."

For the first time since she'd dropped her little truth bomb, the timing seemed right. A spark of an idea flickered to life in his mind; her sore shoulder might be the opportunity he needed to broach the subject. Mulder slid back on the bed just far enough to reach her shoulders. He felt her tense up as his hands came to rest on her.  
"Relax Scully, let Doctor Mulder work his magic."

His large hands covered her shoulders, warming them. He squeezed gently and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. Mulder noticed this from his position; it was a little bit uncomfortable to reach across but seeing the result was worth the effort. He began to press his thumbs down into her sore muscles, drawing tight circles where neck meets shoulder. This time she moaned out loud, and his cock jumped eagerly.  
"Mmmm you're really good at this."

"I'm good at a lot of things." His breath was little more than a warm breeze in her ear, his tone leaving the comment open to interpretation. Scully shivered, there were goosebumps rising on her flesh and alarm bells going off in her head. They were drifting into dangerous territory.

Mulder increased the pressure of his hands, gauging her level of satisfaction. When she winced he eased off, he'd found her comfort zone and he wanted this to be perfect. Scully hummed happily in her throat as he worked at the knot in her shoulder, maintaining the rhythm and pressure that she seemed to like the best. Now it was time to test a theory, he guessed from her little shiver that her ears were sensitive and he wanted confirmation.

He leaned forward to speak intimately into her ear again, but right before he did he gently exhaled, blowing another jet of warm breath onto her skin. This time she shuddered and a knowing smile curved the right side of his mouth.

"I've been thinking about what you told me a few weeks ago," he watched in profile as her eyes closed and a deep blush spread across her cheek, "to say I'm surprised is an understatement." When Scully didn't say anything he pressed on. "I mean, I know there are a lot of clueless men out there, but it's not hard to figure out what your partner wants, without her even having to tell you."

Mulder hoped he caught the double meaning behind the word 'partner' as he slid his hands up to work the sides of her neck. "It's...It's not?" She was a little breathless now, and his confidence began to grow. He risked a slap or at the very least a sudden end to their unexpected closeness and flicked his tongue out drawing a hot, moist,  
line along the upper edge of her ear. She gasped and her eyes flew open, but she did not move away.

"It's all about the art of observation, Scully." Her lack of resistance spurred him on and he swirled his tongue around the shell of her ear before gently sucking the lobe between his lips and biting down. Mulder hadn't been wrong about the sensitivity of her ears, Scully swooned as an "oh" of pleasure escaped her full lips. Mulder shifted until he was completely behind her and pulled her against him. She sagged against his chest as he slowly trailed moist, sizzling kisses down the length of her neck.

The massage was long forgotten as he pulled the collar of her t-shirt to one side and continued to press kisses along the bridge of her shoulder. Mulder was pleased to discover the absence of a bra strap, he wondered if her nipples were hard beneath the layer of cotton. There was only one way to find out. He slid both arms around her and cupped her breasts, gently squeezing, testing the shape and firmness. Her nipples pressed into his palms like eager little bullets and he brushed his thumbs over them before pinching lightly. A flood of liquid heat dampened the inside of her panties.

She began to lose control, bit by bit. He could feel her yield to his caresses, and when he slid his hands beneath her t-shirt and encountered bare flesh he found it exciting to watch her wriggling and writhing, her skin growing rosy and sweaty as his fingers exquisitely explored her.

He trailed his hands over her hips and down the tops of her thighs and paused. They could both walk away at this point, no damage done. They hadn't even kissed. He waited for a sign from Scully, wanting to be completely sure that she was on board. She parted her legs and as his hand came to rest atop her pyjama pants, above her pubic bone, he felt a curious, suffocating fervor seize him; as if he were poised on the verge of some momentous historical event.

Experimentally he pressed down on the small mound of flesh and she hissed, her entire pelvis jerked up toward his hand. Again, it hit him as if it were the first time; she's got roughly twenty years worth of sexual dissatisfaction under her belt. Once more he experienced the same incredulous reaction; how was it possible?

He slid his hand beneath her pants and into her panties and there he was; Scully territory. Using his middle finger he slipped through her saturated folds, avoiding her clitoris and slowly slid one long digit inside her tight passage. His name tore from her throat in a deep, long moan. For a moment, just a moment, he experienced a fierce urge to roll her over and plant his flag for God and country. But that would come later; this was all for Scully.

As she reclined against him, legs hooked over his, he slid a second finger inside of her, ever so gently drawing all the way out to plunge slowly back in. Mulder maintained this gentle pace for some time, he wasn't trying especially hard to bring her to the point of no return, not yet, but she was moving with him in a way that suggested extreme arousal.

He brought his second hand in to join the action and finally made contact with her clitoris. He found her rhythm and settled into it and her entire body began to tremble. It wouldn't be long now until he got his wish from earlier, he was so consumed with his thoughts of making her scream with his tongue, he almost missed her muscles beginning to clamp down on his fingers, rhythmic and pulsating. Could it be? Not possible, he'd only been at it five minutes. She tried to speak suddenly, her voice was hoarse, he detected a note of panic.

"M-Mulder..I..Oh..ohmygod."

Mulder found himself stunned as her soft cry echoed in his ears, a tiny hopeless sound that punctured his soul. Her climax swept over her like a tidal wave and he eased the friction to allow for a certain amount of sensitivity and kept at it, she was coiled like a spring, every muscle tensed as he speedily brought her back up to the height of pleasure and pushed her off the edge again. Her arms were wound back around his neck, holding on for dear life as her lower half levitated off the bed.

Mulder felt like a super hero, he was almost tempted to go out and buy a cape. Afterwards, he rested his chin against her shoulder, his cheek pressed against hers, savoring the final aftershocks of the earthquake he'd produced. He pumped the air with his fist. "I am THE MAN."

Scully slid from the bed onto shaky legs, "I need the bathroom," she whispered tearfully without looking at him and swiftly disappeared,  
locking the door behind her. He caught the expression on her face as the door closed, she was mortified and Mulder instantly felt terrible, he just wasn't sure why.

Five minutes! Two orgasms! What the hell was the problem? She should be jumping for joy, right? He just proved that he was skilled enough to make it happen with a minimal mount of effort, she'd upgraded from donkey to stallion without getting her clothes off, in fact he hadn't even kissed her and he'd more than likely just given her the greatest sexual experience of her life.

And that's when it hit home.

He was good, but he wasn't THAT good. There were more powerful forces at play here than his sexual prowess. While he prided himself on being an attentive lover, no other woman had ever reacted that intensely to light foreplay and he rather enjoyed the implications.  
However, Scully was struggling with it and he empathized. He'd stripped away her control and dignity, by coldly jacking her off on what he had to admit was a power trip. He honestly hadn't meant to do that, messing with her head was never a part of the plan.

Mulder tiptoed to the bathroom door and pressed his ear to it. He could hear the faintest of sniffles beyond the barrier between them.  
He rested his forehead on the wooden surface and closed his eyes. He should have kissed her, or at least first let her know his heart was in it and not just his ego. He had been getting around to that eventually, he was planning on making love to her when all was said and done but she'd swept both of them away with the surprisingly powerful force of her feelings.

Now Scully was on the other side of that door, doubting herself and he had to make it right. He had to give her that power back, she had to know that her effect on him was just as great. Mulder opened his eyes and looked down at his deflating boner, knowing what needed to be done. No holding back, no trying to impress her, she needed to see the Mulder that could blow his load in thirty seconds with just the thought of her lips wrapped around him.

He gave little Mulder a squeeze and he roared to life again,  
straining toward the door, seeking out the object of his desire. He gave another squeeze, the image of her quaking in his arms sent another surge of blood and electricity between his legs. He was huge and throbbing and ready for her touch when Mulder knocked on the door.

"Scully, get out here. I've got a boner the size of Texas and it's ready to blow." Mulder prayed this approach would work. He didn't want to make her feel more awkward by calling her out on her feelings, not just yet anyway. There was no response forthcoming,  
only the gush of the water starting in the sink. "C'mon woman get those little legs moving."

She HATED that. Just as he predicted, the water shut off after a moment, and the door swung open. She fixed him with a glare that she normally reserved for child molesters, serial killers and their old friend Cancerman. He was in trouble and that made his upper half slightly nervous, his lower half on the other hand was enjoying it immensely. The anticipation of an angry Scully with her hands and possibly teeth all over him drove him forward, he grabbed her elbow and yanked her out of the bathroom.

"Mulder!" She tried to snatch her arm off him but he didn't allow it, he forced it down to his crotch and cupped her hand over his erection. Her eyes widened as the horny, pulsating beast throbbed heavily against her hand, the heat of him seeping into her palm.  
"That was the hottest thing I've seen in my fucking life, Scully. Please don't leave me hanging?" He managed to force the words out around his clenched jaw. The air between them sizzled, she looked down at her hand and squeezed, hard.

His hand slapped the wall, propping him up for support as he threw his head back and groaned, pleasure pain ripping through his balls.  
Compelled by the shocking force of his desire, she slid her hand into his sweat pants and wrapped it around his shaft, tugging and squeezing and sliding until she felt him grow impossibly harder and thicker. "Scuh- Mmmm gonna-"

With her free hand she slid around the back of his neck and pulled his head down to her, cutting off his warning. Their mouths met,  
clashing desperately, tongues seeking immediate contact and he was gone. Scully was pressed between him and the wall as he bucked against her helplessly. A warm gush of liquid ran down her wrist and she swallowed his cries, milking him until he spasmed and shuddered and twitched his way to completion.

For the first time in his life Mulder was actually relieved to embarrass himself in front of a lady. Scully was looking up at him,  
hand still down his sweat pants, the other still wrapped around the back of his neck, her eyes were wide, awe struck, and in the depths he thought he could see a deep, fierce love swirling within the blue. He kissed her again, this time slower and more carefully. With lips and tongue he explored her mouth, he trailed over her face and down her neck, sucking lightly on the collarbones he had admired for longer than he could remember.

Within moments he was hard again, needing more of her, knowing no matter how many times he touched her it would never be enough for one life time. He pulled her clothes off wordlessly, and she his. They stared at each other, naked and pure together for the first time.  
Mulder gestured to the small space between them, his eyes dark and heavy. "This, goes both ways."

Scully swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped into his arms finding it hard to articulate her feelings, "I always knew it would be you that would... that could... but I thought-" she cut herself off and blushed sweetly, still embarrassed over her reaction. Mulder helped her out, knowing her well enough at this point in their partnership to finish her sentence for her, low and affectionate. "You thought it would be... special."

She nodded, staring at his chest rather than facing the open emotion in his eyes. She found it difficult to let him in, to let anyone in, but with Mulder she desperately wanted to try. He took her hand and pressed it over his heart so that she could feel the way his pule raced in her presence. "It is special, Scully. To me it is, more than you'll ever know."

Through urgent kisses and caresses they made their way to the bed, no more words needed for either of them. In that nasty motel room, they tasted heaven as they soared to dizzying heights, wrapped in and around each other, finding sanctuary among the soft sighs and whispered promises they bestowed on each other.

He gazed gazed upon her sleeping form in the middle of the night, he softly trailed his fingers along the pale skin of her back, overcome by a deep sense of good fortune and gratitude. Mulder didn't subscribe to any organized religion, but a passage from the book of Scully's faith came to mind.

'Don't urge me to leave you or to turn back from you. Where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people and your God my God. Where you die I will die, and there I will be buried.'

As the tears sprang to his eyes, he shook them away away and chuckled softly. Perhaps his own love for her was even greater than hers for him. Scully rolled over, baring her naked breasts. She opened her sleepy eyes and found him staring. As she smiled and reached to pull him into a kiss, he knew he was wrong. Scully was right there with him, in every single way.

And he went willingly into her arms.

END

Authors notes: The bible quote is from Ruth 1:16. So I'm obviously not done with The X-Files and I'm very happy not to be. br /Feedback really is magic. You send some and BAM! Another fic. duane_barry


End file.
